Perfect Sense
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: É engraçado como as coisas fazem perfeito sentido somente após as derrotas. É estranho quando aparecem anjos que nos ajudam a superá-las. É imprescindível o momento em que nossas vidas se entrelaçam, mudando todo o curso de nossos caminhos. #ONESHOT#


**Perfect Sense**

**Sinopse****:**

_É __**engraçado**__ como as coisas ficam __**perfeitamente claras**__ somente após as derrotas.  
É __**estranho**__ quando aparecem __**anjos**__ que nos ajudam a superá-las.  
É __**imprescindível**__ o momento em que nossas __**vidas**__ se entrelaçam, mudando todo o curso de nossos __**caminhos**__._

_

_**-**__**Twilight**__ não me pertence.  
__**- **__Pequena oneshot __Bella&Edward__.  
__**- **__O nome da fic leva o mesmo nome de uma música do cantor inglês __**Roger Waters**__.  
__**- **__A moral da fic não tem nenhuma relação com a letra de tal música.  
__**-**__ Da mesma autora de __**Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**__._

**® ESSA É ORIGINAL, RECUSE OS PLÁGIOS™**

**N/A**:_ Oie!  
Sentiram minha falta? Claro q sim, neah? HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA  
Eu senti muita saudades de vcs...  
Mas depois de tanto tempo sem escrever algo do universo Twilight, aqui estou eu com uma delicada oneshot. _

_Espero que curtam!_

**_Perfect Sense_**

O que há de tão interessante nessas cidades grandes? Ininterruptos sons de buzina, estridentes toques de celular, engarrafamentos quilométricos, rotina estressante e pessoas desprovidas de gentileza, prontas para roubar a posição social do outro? Com certeza as metrópoles apenas habitam seres que nem poderão desfrutá-la em um dia de folga, escolhendo por passar o dia todo vasculhando a internet ou assistindo algum seriado que falam de pessoas falsamente felizes e realizadas profissionalmente, porém com falta de sorte no amor, assim como seus telespectadores.

Estremeço-me só de pensar que quase fiz parte disso. Agora agradeço àquele concorrente, que já julguei ser miserável, por ter tomado todo o prestígio que o chefe da advocacia tinha por mim. Nem sei porque perdi tanto tempo me esforçando para mostrar o melhor do meu intelecto e ser promovido para trabalhar em Los Angeles.

Lembro-me, hoje com um sorriso no rosto, de quanta raiva senti quando Dr. Cullen escolheu o jovem e inexperiente, porém brilhante Jacob Black para trabalhar na sede da empresa na Califórnia. Os nervos afloraram minha pele, enquanto o vermelhidão fazia-se presente em minha vista – vontade de gritar abatia-me intensamente.

Fui para casa totalmente desolado naquele dia, mudando minha rota e parando em um barzinho, pedindo uma dose dupla de vodka com limão. De repente um inebriante e doce perfume tomou conta de todo o ambiente, fazendo-me esquecer de minha bebida. Meus olhos se fixaram em um belo e jovem rosto feminino de um singular tom de creme: a mais encantadora mulher que poderia existir.

Isabella se chamava aquela representação viva das deusas mesopotâmicas. Isabella é o nome da garota que me fez enxergar o lado positivo da vida. Sua carreira na medicina a tinha feito ser uma pessoa melhor e tinha também dado a ela o dom de transformar os seres humanos, assim como fez comigo.

Arrepiei-me ao sentir seu doce aroma propagar ao meu redor, enquanto seus suaves braços envolviam minha cintura, tirando-me das lembranças passadas. Fitei seus inconfundíveis olhos cor de chocolate e me afoguei no oceano de amor que neles encontrei, beijando-a avidamente em seguida.

_Acabaram de ligar do hospital, Edward, e estão te esperando. – sua aveludada voz comunicou-me, ao mesmo tempo em que eu retirava um fio castanho que caia sobre sua delineada sobrancelha.

_Certo. – sorri, beijando-a novamente. – Tenho uma cesariana pra realizar daqui a pouco.

_Pode ir... Agora só vou aparecer por lá mesmo quando for a nossa vez. – recordou-me, sorrindo de canto, acariciando sua barriga de sete meses, onde abrigava o nosso bebê: nossa pequena Renesmee.

_Seus pacientes também sentem sua falta. – falei, lembrando-me de quando passei, no dia anterior, pela ala de oncologia pediátrica e as várias crianças mandaram-me bilhetes para entregar à minha esposa.

_É por isso que moramos aqui, em Forks, amor: todos se lembram de todos e têm afeição por quem os ajuda. – Bella disse carinhosamente.

_E é por isso que eu te amo. – sorri – Obrigado. – agradeci, beijando outra vez a mulher que não somente me fez trocar o ramo de advogado pela obstetrícia, mas que também fez de mim uma pessoa verdadeira, que ama viver onde vive e ama ser quem se tornou.

**N/A**: _E aí, o que acharam? Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado!  
Que tal reviews? Adoraria ler e responder todos eles!  
Um grande beijo e até o próximo cap de __**Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**__!  
E visitem meu blog:_

raphaellapaiva**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com


End file.
